


Inheritance is a Bitch

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's first day as Director of his late father's company doesn't go smoothly as smoothly as he'd have liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sksdwrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/gifts).



> Written for [bdsm-fandom](http://bdsm-fandom.livejournal.com)'s Summer Sizzler Promptathon. I sort of borrowed/drew inspiration from the [So You Think You Can Kink?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1045641) 'verse by sksdwrld but it didn't turn out how I wanted so it could also standalone as porn without (much) plot.

The last thing Arthur expected when his father died was his company. No strings attached, no questions asked. He'd rather got the impression he had disappointed his father, for lack of a better word. He'd never intended to follow his father's footsteps in any way, let alone follow them straight into his penthouse office, into his straight-backed leather chair behind his highly polished desk. Morgana had told him it would be easier to go along with it until the paperwork could be sorted out. Kicking up a fuss would just delay things. Sitting, breathing unsteadily, he thought he would have preferred the delay.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked, waiting patiently against the equally polished wooden door.

"Of course I am," Arthur lied brightly to spare Merlin worrying. Merlin had been the only good thing to come out of all this mess but even with all the money in the world, he couldn't ask for anything more than what Merlin gave him.

"Sure?" Merlin asked, taking a step forward before remembering himself.

"No, come," Arthur invited, tapping the desk, needing to slip away from his thoughts for a while. "Show me one of your tricks."

Merlin sat on the desk but he hesitated on the last command. "I'm not a children's magician you know."

Arthur brought his hand down on Merlin's thigh, barely hard enough to warm the skin through his jeans but the meaning was clear. _You are if I say you are._

"Fine," Merlin said, a weary sigh giving dignity to his speedy back track. He looked around for a moment before turning his attention to the lights, bringing them down to what a normal couple might consider romantic low lighting.

"Do you see where I'm going with this?" Merlin asked, sitting up on the desk and bringing his legs up underneath him. With one word or one nod from Arthur, he could be up on his knees as easy as that.

But Arthur shook his head. "I've got meetings all day, Merlin."

"Then you'll need to rela-"

"What I need is a solicitor, a receptionist and an industrial shredder, knowing my father," Arthur said, pushing away from the desk. "Maybe you should go back home."

Merlin noted the _maybe_ and the wiggle room it afforded him. Arthur needed him; he just wasn't the best at admitting it. "I'll stay, if it's all the same."

Arthur waved his hand dismissively, which Merlin took as permission.

"Just don't..." Arthur started, watching Merlin climb down from the desk and place himself at his feet. "Get in the way," Arthur finished helplessly.

Merlin nodded, crawling around Arthur's legs like an oversized cat. He came to a halt under Arthur's cavernous desk. "Better?"

Arthur considered it. Under there he wouldn't be seen by anybody else and Arthur knew Merlin needed to be taken care of in his own way. Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin's hair, tipping his head back. "Perfect, so long as you behave and stay quiet."

Merlin drew a cross over his chest and crossed his heels so he could sit on them.

"Right, first things first," Arthur said tapping a few keys to light up his computer monitor before running a select few terms through a search engine and picking up his phone.

"Shredder?" Merlin asked out of curiosity but Arthur shook his head and nudged him with his knee.

"Hi, yes, I've found myself in need of a secretary for a few-" Arthur abruptly fell into silence. "Yes, I know it's a Sunday. Yes and that tomorrow is a bank holiday. I do own a calendar," Arthur snapped and Merlin sat up a little straighter, Arthur’s tone giving him shivers. "I only need someone for a few days. Just for today then?" Arthur sighed, colour rising in his cheeks. "You are a temping agency aren't you? That is what you do; hire out people on a temporary basis? It's in the bloody job description. No, I understand you're short staffed, everybody is these days. Myself especially, as it happens." Arthur's hand tightened around the receiver and Merlin tried to ignore the press of his cock against the seam of his jeans. "Look, can't you do it? I mean, you're perfectly capable of answering the phone, you've doing it right... hello? Hello?" Arthur slammed the phone down. "Well fuck you too mate."

Merlin bit his lip, knowing he wasn't supposed to distract Arthur but still wanting to take the stress away from him somehow. Perhaps, riled up as he was, he might even punish him for speaking out of turn so soon after his last warning.

"I can answer the phone," he suggested quietly.

"No, Merlin..." Arthur started, dragging his name out guiltily. "It's fine, I'll just call another agency."

"If it's anything like the last time, you'll do the phone an injury. Besides, that way I have an excuse to stay," Merlin said, thinking quickly. "I can be your _personal_ assistant."

"Fine, but no shagging the boss behind my back," Arthur said, relaxing a little as he passed the phone down. A part of him knew it was a bad idea but he had to give Merlin something to do and this way, he didn't need to worry about Morgana calling him every fifteen minutes to check up on him.

-x-

A few hours passed quietly with Merlin screening his calls and ripping up every suspicious looking document bearing his father's signature. At half past the hour, Arthur stuck his head under the table and pressed a quick kiss to Merlin's lips.

"Set everything to do not disturb, even Morgana," Arthur commanded.

"Even me?" Merlin asked cheekily.

"Just keep me from firing anybody," Arthur said. "I've got back to back meet and greets for the rest of the afternoon and everyone needs to believe I'm good for this company, like my father was, or I'll get my shares bought out before I've even gotten them through probate."

"I think I might know how to do that," Merlin assured him, reaching for his belt. Before Arthur could change his mind, he set all lines to go straight to the answer phone and nodded to the clock behind Arthur's head. "Ten minutes is plenty of time, trust me."

Merlin sat back on his heels, ready to grasp Arthur's exposed cock the second Arthur told him to.

"Alright, Merlin but quick," Arthur agreed before strengthening his voice into something a bit more authoritative. "My little, what was it? _Personal_ slut."

"See, you'll make a great director," Merlin mumbled before lowering his head into Arthur's lap, letting Arthur push his mouth down the rest of the way with a strong hand on the back of his head.

Merlin hollowed out his cheeks, focusing on sucking as Arthur steered his head for him, his hips twitching up every so often making Merlin swallow around him or risk choking. He'd barely been at it five minutes before he could feel Arthur's thighs start to shake and his grip alternately slacken and tighten in Merlin's hair.

"Fuck, Merlin, I'm-" Arthur started, his hand falling away, giving up control for a second. Merlin braced himself to swallow down Arthur's come but instead what came was a knock at the door.

There was a thump, Merlin's head hitting the underside of the table no doubt and Arthur felt the word _fuck_ muffled around his cock but Merlin didn't pull back, he just waited completely still until Arthur told him to either go on or pull back.

What Arthur intended to do was tell whoever was knocking to fuck off but the door was already swinging open.

A man, around his father's age stepped into the office, approaching the desk as if it were his own. "Arthur Pendragon. Last time I saw you, you were pulling on your father's shirt sleeves."

"Aredian," Arthur said, his mind working overtime to conjure a vague memory of his father's second in command.

"You remember me," he said with an air of smugness. "I do hope this meeting is merely a formality then."

Arthur saw an out and rushed towards it with open arms. "Yes, of course. In fact, who needs a meeting? Let’s not and say we did."

Merlin rested his hand on Arthur's thigh, squeezing as if Arthur needed a reminder he was there. As though the heat of his mouth and nervous swallowing wasn't reminder enough.

"No," Aredian overruled. "Best to do this by the books."

Arthur bit back a groan of mixed annoyance and pleasure. "Right, let me just check if there's something I can get out if first."

Arthur opened a calendar template on his computer to blankly stare at as he reached under the desk and attempted to lift Merlin's mouth off his cock without looking like he was wanking under the table. He pulled Merlin back a by a fraction and bit his lip, nearly drawing blood. Still resting on the edge, even the slightest movement echoed tenfold through his body and it was all he could do not to fuck Merlin's mouth, Aredian be damned but somehow he held himself back.

"No, no, no, stay exactly where you are" he said, mostly at Merlin before adding, "Now is fine," for Aredian's benefit.

"I've had legal draw up the contract I had with Uther for your benefit," Aredian started before Merlin's attention slipped away from the conversation and on to what really needed his attention, Arthur's cock.

Keeping as still as he could, he shifted his position out of the one he used for quick blowjobs and slipped into the one he utilised for cock warming. It had been a while but this wasn't the first time he'd sat under a desk for hours on end, he knew he could take it. Besides, the heavy weight of Arthur's cock on his tongue was much more attractive a prospect than having to keep himself amused. Merlin closed his eyes, falling into a gentle hum of peace that was almost like sleeping.

He was brought back with the knocking of Arthur's knee against his shoulder. "Forgive me if I don't see you out."

"Not at all, you stay there," Aredian allowed before pausing at the door. "That one you've got hidden away under that desk there would do Uther proud."

Merlin's head hit the underside of the desk for a second time and the sharp jerking movement made Arthur cry out, thankfully after the door had already clicked closed.

Merlin pulled back, the air cool against Arthur's tingling cock. It had only been twenty minutes, he realised, disappointed.

"What are you stopping for?" Arthur asked, regarding the door. It wouldn't stay closed for long.

"You want me to keep going?" Merlin asked, slightly stunned to say the least. He'd rather got the impression Arthur had accidentally gotten himself in over his head, not that Merlin had minded in the slightest. But somewhere around the five minute mark, Arthur had decided he rather liked the pleasant feel of his cock just resting in Merlin's mouth and upon being suddenly deprived of it, he missed it.

"How many more heads of departments are there?" he asked, gauging how much he could take before he needed more than just _pleasant_.

"Five," Merlin answered dutifully before planting a kiss to the side of Arthur's cock, encouragingly. It would be good for both of them, this little exercise. Merlin needed to be decidedly told what to do and Arthur needed to realise he had to be the one to do it. It also did wonders for improving patience and reducing stress, two things Arthur had extremely out of balance.

"Right then, Merlin, here's what you're going to do. When we're alone, like right now, you are going to blow me like you were before. Someone comes through the door and you go back on to standby mode or whatever you call it. If you push too far and make me come, game over. Understand?"

"Yes, Arthur," Merlin said, shifting up onto his knees.

"Well, go on then," Arthur instructed. "I don't usually have to tell you twice, hungry little slut that you are."

Merlin pressed his palm into his jeans, shuddering as the words went straight to his cock. But that wasn't where his attention was required and he ignored his own arousal in favour of Arthur's dick. Rather than having Arthur guide him, this time he had monitor himself, watching every breath and tremble, knowing when to deep throat him and when to pull back and focus on the head. When to bring Arthur right up to the edge and when to mercilessly snatch him away from it until the door knocked and just like as if the music had been cut, Merlin turned still as a statue.

Mithian, head of legal blurred into Sophia, head of sales and she in turn melted into Gwen, head of HR. When she finally closed the door, Merlin pulled back, working his jaw before he went back to sliding it up and down Arthur's cock, basking in the movement. Barely a moment had passed before Vivian head of PR breezed in without even knocking but Merlin was in his stride now. Finally, blessedly late and wonderfully succinct, was Freya, their top IT technician.

When the door closed for the last time, Merlin paused, unsure of what he should do. Did he make Arthur come or did he go back to answering the phone? Arthur pushed his chair back, moving out of Merlin’s reach and answering his question for him.

“Shall I switch the phones back on then?” Merlin asked, running his fingers gently over the buttons without actually pressing any of them.

“Don’t you dare,” Arthur said, leaning forward and pulling him out from under the desk, leaving the phone on the floor.

“Ah, have you thought of a better use for me?” Merlin asked as he was pushed towards the desk.

“No, I’ve just ran out of reasons not to,” Arthur explained, tapping the desk which thankfully hadn’t had time to accumulate much on it. “Up.”

Merlin jumped onto the desk, curling his fingers around the edge and awaiting further instruction. Arthur pulled his chair in closer, going over Merlin with a scrutinizing eye as he worked out just what he wanted to do with him. “Lie back.”

Merlin reached out behind him experimentally with his hand, finding the other edge of the desk before he trusted himself to it. His head hung over the edge slightly and he knew he’d have a stiff neck in the morning but Arthur was pulling his jeans off so it wasn’t his biggest concern.

“On your knees,” Arthur commanded. Merlin turned over and brought his knees up onto the desk, like he was told, his hands automatically clasping each other behind his back.

“Good, now face down,” Arthur said, watching as Merlin balanced himself on what little space the desk afforded him. By spreading his knees as wide as his body allowed, he just managed to rest his cheek on the table’s surface without falling off.

Arthur ran his hand over Merlin’s arse, admiring the red and pink marks where he’d sat on it for so long. His fingers stopped over the flared base of the silver plug he’d had Merlin put in that morning, knowing before he’d even left the flat that it would come to this, a quick fuck on his desk when he couldn’t hold out any longer.

He gripped the plug and pulled slowly, the light reflecting off it as Merlin’s hole surrendered it, inch by inch. He set it down on the desk, admiring Merlin’s hole as it adjusted to the loss of the toy. Arthur pressed a kiss to his left arse cheek, working his way inwards, punctuating the soft kisses with hard bites until Merlin was practically thrusting his arse in Arthur’s face.

Arthur sighed, holding apart his cheeks with his thumbs. “Such an impatient little thing today, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Arthur,” Merlin answered, even though it was clearly rhetorical. Arthur smiled, knowing Merlin didn’t stand a chance of seeing it. Giving up any idea of teasing him further, he had been so good after all, Arthur licked a circle around his hole, gathering up the last tacky traces of lube that had stuck to his skin.

He saw Merlin’s head attempt to rise as he pushed his tongue inside him, gently fucking him with it. It was easy enough, the plug had made him pliant and every so often Arthur would pull back, kissing and licking over his hole to keep it wet. When Merlin started arching up, Arthur placed a hand on his back, keeping down him on the hard table, letting him know they weren’t nearly finished yet.

Pulling back and replacing his tongue with two spit-lubed fingers, Arthur reached under the desk, rooting through Merlin’s pockets for the tube of lube he always kept on his person. When he had it, he stood up, driving his fingers as deep as they would go before taking them away again.

As he lubed up his cock, he set his other hand on Merlin’s shoulder, guiding him back until he could set his feet back on the ground, his chest splayed over the table still. He kept his hands clasped behind his back as Arthur pushed into him, in one relentless thrust. Merlin could feel the pressure of Arthur’s grip on his hips and the hardness of the table but his only thought was for the burn as Arthur stretched him just a little bit more than the plug had. He’d chosen a small, easy one just for that delicious burn and he sighed as it sung through his body. He pushed back against Arthur’s crotch, silently signalling he could take it harder, faster until Arthur obliged him, setting a brutal pace that made the desk scrape over the carpeted floor with each thrust.

Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair, yanking him up by it, deciding he needed to see him, tell him about all the new places he could fuck him in his newly acquired building, all the stationary closets he could push him into and photocopiers he could bend him over. Each whispered promise drove him closer to the edge, nails clawing at the perfect woodwork. Arthur bit down into his shoulder, teeth scraping over the bone and sending sparks of pain through him before Arthur kissed it better. 

“Arthur, please,” he asked, not knowing if he was asking Arthur to touch him, to let him come or to bite him again, harder but he needed something, he was sure of that.

“Not yet,” Arthur mumbled into his neck, nipping at the flesh there.

Merlin braced down, trying to ignore every impulse that screamed at him to let go. He craned his neck to watch Arthur, his breath coming in pants and his cheeks so pink they could have just been slapped but he wasn’t giving in either.

“Come on, Arthur, do you want me to beg?” Merlin asked, distracting himself from his own battle with pleasure. “Come for me, mark me as yours, please, Arthur...”

“Jesus,” Arthur groaned, reaching around for Merlin’s cock and stroking it firmly, his hand shaking from the exertion.

“Yes, Arthur, fuck me, go on, come for your little slut.” Merlin breathed in sharply, feeling his control almost slip away from him. His cock twitched in Arthur’s grip, like a sprinter on a false start but he could feel Arthur slow, holding him tightly, holding him still as he came.

Merlin held his breath, waiting for the last spurt of come to fill him up before he placed his hand over Arthur’s, asking permission again.

“God, yes, Merlin, you can come,” Arthur said, watching Merlin move both their hands over Merlin’s shoulder.

It barely took half a dozen strokes before he was coming all over the stained wood of Arthur’s desk. He collapsed down onto his elbows, using his t-shirt to give the table an extra shine to it.

“What now?” he asked, full sentences deserting him while he basked in the long awaited relief.

“Now,” Arthur started, not sure of the answer himself. Did he keep the company, did he give sell his shares to Morgana or the open market or did he just go home and leave everything but looking after Merlin until the morning? 

“Now we go home,” he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
